


But As Long As You Love Me So

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[summary]: The weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful</p>
            </blockquote>





	But As Long As You Love Me So

**Author's Note:**

> Post-series. PG. 500 words. Posted 12/9/12.  
> [author note]: Sappy Christmas ficlet for sj_everyday’s advent calendar

Sam staggered through her front door, juggling her shopping bags and pulling the door closed against the swirls of snow that followed her. Every year she promised herself she’d do this early, and it never failed, two days before Christmas found her fighting crowds. Usually she at least had the excuse of being offworld to delay her preparations, but this year it was plain old procrastination. She found it kind of pleasant, in that it was refreshingly ordinary compared to how she spent so many of her holidays, but right now all she wanted was a hot drink and the fleece snuggy-thing Teal'c had gotten her last year. 

Shrugging out of her snow-soaked coat and boots, she turned to head into the living room and found herself with a facefull of greenery. Stepping back, she eyed what looked like a bush hanging from the ceiling.

"Uh, Jack?"

She heard, rather than saw him coming down the hall. The leaves that spanned across the entire hallway parted and Jack peered through. "Hey, you’re back."

"Yes." She puffed a breath at an errant leaf that fell right back to tickle her nose. "Been decorating?"

"What would give you that idea?"

She flicked the leaf into his face and he grinned. "Oh hey, look. We’re under some mistletoe."

"I think technically we’re _in_ it."

"Just covering my bases. First Christmas," he gestured between them, "and all." 

Had they just started this thing - met like normal people and followed the normal path to this kind of moment - she would have taken those words at face value, would have missed everything he tied up in them with a bow as awkward as the ones he’d tied around the presents under the tree in the living room.

Sam reached out and tangled her fingers with his, squeezing them hard, even as she rolled her eyes. "Right, because we’ve totally lacked opportunities for kissing this weekend."

"Stop being such a Grinch, Carter." And that fleeting fragility was gone as he yanked her against him and kissed her. She groaned happily and bit gently at his lip, and he rewarded her by crowding her into the wall, hands up under her shirt, so, so warm splayed across her back.

God, she was never, ever going to get tired of this. She cupped his face, the stubble he always let grow on these rare weekends off pleasantly rough against her fingers, and pulled away to take a breath. "It was a nice touch."

She felt his fingers in her hair and he plucked away a few stray leaves. "I thought so. Go big or go home, and all that."

Sam pushed them away from the wall, maneuvering toward the couch as she started unbuttoning his shirt. "Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
